celestia meet samantha
by skullcrusher206
Summary: samantha has gotten tired of her game with our favorite zombie killers, she sends them somewhere where they wouldve never had expected, but she still plans on killing them, including everything in her way, she will have her revenge.
1. what have you done

Celestia meet Samantha

Chapter one  
>what have you done<p>

Author notes: well I'm back with a new story. Got the zombie idea from my friend lyonsaki who is also doing a zombie story, I thought about for a while and decided to do a crossover. Enjoy.

"Richthofen get your worthless ass over here" Dempsey yelled from behind five electrical coils that hanged from the ceiling, his hand on a lever and his other hand holding a famas. Behind him stood Nikolai holding an rpk, and next to Nikolai stood the Japanese man known as Takeo holding an m 16.

Dr. Ritchofen was slowly being surrounded by a never ending wave of undead Nazis. He was firing his trusty mg42 into the increasing wall of zombies," it would be wonderful if you could help the poor doctor" he yelled his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Takeo throw one of you monkeys" Dempsey said. Takeo nodded and pulled a monkey with TNT taped to its back and symbols attached to its hands. He twisted the knob on the side and heard the monkey say," let's play" as he heard that Takeo threw the monkey last ritchofen and into the oncoming wave of zombies.

As the monkey landed it began to clap its symbols together and instantly the zombies huddled around it trying to kill the noise. Ritchofen turn around and ran into the room that held the other three survivors. When ritchefon was inside Dempsey quickly slammed the door closed.

"next time I say come, you come" Dempsey yelled at ritchofen but was cut off a voice emitted from nowhere," send me their souls"

" oh great, here comes the hounds" Nikolai said and pointed his gun at the door. The door burst open letting a thick fog roll into the room.

"I cannot see anything in this ungrateful mist" Takeo said.

"Eyes forward" Dempsey said.

"Samantha has sent her poor puppies after us" ritchofen said.

In the fog they saw what appeared to be a flame, it crept forward and the shape of a dog came into view. Its body was ravaged with cuts and gashes, its ribs we're jutting against the skin of its body. Its lips we're missing revealing bloodied teeth, it eyes were glowing and seemed to stare at all of them at the same time.

"Shoot the motherfucker" Dempsey yelled releasing a hail of bullets at the dog. As the first dog fell dead five more took its place. Dempsey and ritchofen focused on two of the dogs while the other three came after Takeo and Nikolai.

Takeo and Nikolai were able to take two of the dogs out but the third one jumped up onto Nikolai knocking him down to the ground. The dog snapped its jaw at Nikola's neck; he held the dog back with his hands at its throat. Nikolai was able to retract one hand pull out his Bowie knife. He slammed the knife into the dog's head ending its pitiful life.

"Are you alright" Takeo asked helping Nikolai up.

"As long as there is vodka somewhere in this godforsaken land" Nikolai said.

"dogs are finished" Dempsey said walking up to the two," the zombies should be here soon"

" oh look at that beauty" ritchofen said.

"What is it this time" Dempsey asked.

The dr. Ran up to a tall circular device that had an opening in the front," it's just like the teleporter in Kino"

" yeah but that teleporter lead to nowhere" Nikolai said," just the projector room"

" but this is a different unit, if I can just get" he started to mumble as he opened a access panel on the side," of course the children had to destroy the wiring. Give me five minutes and I'll have this running again"

" make that three minutes" Dempsey said," I can hear them coming"

The three minutes went by faster than the speed of a Russian drinking vodka. Takeo walked up to Dempsey," where do you think those monstrosities are"

" I don't know monkey face, but I can hear them"

" I resent that statement, in my country I was very handsome"

" yeah, yeah whatever"

A large flash of light came from behind them," NEIN NEIN NEIN" ritchofen yelled.

"What's the matter" Dempsey said.

"The wires won't stay closed. If I only had some sort of liquefier" he said looking around.

"Try some vodka that always liquefies my sense" Nikolai laughed from his seated position up against a wall.

"yes and it also shortens your lifespan" Takeo said.

"Ey! Just because a monkey like you can't hold down a glass of vodka doesn't mean you have to insult it"

" I wasn't, I was merely stating the obvious"

The room fell into a deadly silence as ritchefon tried to fix the teleporter and Dempsey and Takeo guarding the door. Nikolai had actually fallen asleep. Another five minutes passed with no sign of a zombie or a dog.

Finally a voice spoke again from nowhere," dr.? Dr. Are you there"

Ritchofen flinched as the devilish voice ranged out," I'm here Samantha"

" you killed my father, used me, now I'm going to send you away. I've tried to kill you with my friends and puppies, but you and your pesky friends have ruined that plan. Now I must send you away"

" what do you mean" ritchofen yelled.

Samantha didn't respond to him," great going ritchofen. You pissed her off" Dempsey said.

"Quiet" ritchofen hissed and cupped his ears.

"What is it" Takeo asked.

Ritchofen ran to the teleporter," it's activating" he yelled.

"Get him away from it! If he couldn't get it to work them it's probably Samantha" Dempsey said as he and Takeo grabbed ritchofen and dragged him away from the teleporter.

Sparks were created in the teleporter," Nikolai, wake up" Takeo said shaking the sleeping Russian.

"wha.., what going on" he asked opening his eyes. He looked at the teleporter as the sparks turned into lances of electricity.

"it's Samantha" Dempsey said holding ritchofen.

"The bitch" Nikolai yelled and grabbed his rpk and ran over to the others. As the teleporter continued to charge up they heard a groan come from behind them. They spun around, Dempsey dropping ritchofen.

They came face to face with a group of fifteen zombies dressed as Nazis, their faces and heads had deep gashes in them, their uniforms shredded and dirtied, their skin color was a sickening gray.

"They're here" Dempsey yelled out and cut through five zombies as he let out a burst from his famas. Ritchofen retrieved his mg42 and was kneeling next to Nikolai with us rpk, the two of them released a dorm of death from their combined light machine guns. Takeo was picking his targets carefully as he fired one shot into each zombie's head as it came into his iron sights.

The group of zombies was quickly shot down, but as the last zombie hit the floor the teleporter formed a blue and white funnel inside it, the funnel pulled everything that wasn't nailed down into it.

The four men were slowly being pulled closer and closer to the swirling funnel.

"Samantha stop it" ritchofen yelled.

"No"

Dempsey slowly opened his eyes; he had the worst headache ever, even worse when they had teleported in Kino. He looked around and saw that the teleportation device was sitting off to the side of him, he saw Nikolai sitting up against a tree passed out from a wound to his forehead Takeo was tending to the wounded Russian, and ritchofen was walking around yelling into the air.

"Samantha! What have you done! Answer me Samantha!" he continued to yell.

Dempsey got up to his feet and picked up his famas that laid next to him, he also picked up the pack he carried in his back that held all of his ammo. He walked over to ritchofen," knock it off" he yelled at ritchofen.

"Samantha has done something I can't explain! I need to know what she has done! Samantha!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling asshole! First things first, where the hell are we and where are those zombies" he said shaking ritchofen.

" they're not here right now" ritchofen answered pulling himself away from Dempsey," and we appear to be in a forest"

" well then I suggest we move, those zombies could be here any second, Takeo" he turned to the Japanese man," when will nikolia be able to move"

" we can move him now but we would have to carry him"

" right ritchofen help Takeo with nikolia. I'll take point" he said.

"But the teleporter" ritchofen said.

"Screw it! You couldn't get it to work, plus it was Samantha who got it working" Dempsey said. Ritchofen hesitated for a second before walking over to Takeo.

"Grab his legs" Takeo said. Ritchofen grabbed Nicolai's legs and Takeo grabbed his arms, the two of them hefted the Russian upwards," right let's go" Dempsey said walking into the tree line.

Dempsey walked ahead of the other three to make sure the oath was clear. The sky was black as night was upon them, they didn't care they had adjusted to being darkness. A thick fog had rolled in as they traveled through the forest.

"Dempsey, do you think the hellhounds are coming" Takeo asked.

"Nein, Samantha would have spoken if they were coming" ritchofen said.

"Hold up" Dempsey said.

"what is it oh mighty American" ritchofen taunted him.

" there are lights up ahead" he replied and cocked his gun allowing a bullet to enter the firing chamber," stay here I'm going to go check it out"

" I'm coming with you" Takeo said," it's dangerous alone"

" fine, ritchofen watch nikolia" Dempsey and Takeo disappeared into the fog.

"Great, I have to watch over a fat Russian dog" ritchofen said.

Dempsey and Takeo crept closer to the lights and saw the lights form not houses and poles," civilization" Takeo asked," could it be"

" let's not get our hopes up, it could be abandoned" Dempsey said and crept along the street. He quickly grabbed Takeo and slipped him behind a crate as he heard a noise come from an intersection in the road.

"Ugh, too much work. I hope tomorrow celestia won't need so many potions to give away" a voice came from the fog.

Dempsey looked at Takeo with excitement in his eyes," doesn't sound like Samantha or a damn zombie"

" then we should go back and get nikolia and ritchofen" Takeo said," I think nikolia may need stitches"

" right let's get going"

They ran back the way they came without meeting anyone else, they found nikolia laying on his back and ritchofen off to the side taking a piss on a tree.

"what the hell do you think you're doing" Dempsey asked.

"taking a leak" ritchofen answered as he zipped up his German uniform," there is just no time to take a leak when you're fighting the undead"

" whatever, come on we found civilization"

" what" ritchofen said surprised," I thought we were the last living humans"

" apparently we are not" Takeo said grabbing nikolia's legs, ritchofen walked over and grabbed his arms. The three of them began walking towards where Takeo and Dempsey said there was civilization.

They neared the town and ritchofen let out a sort of squeal of delight," I how I missed the sight of a clean town, no undead wondering the streets, no bodies, and no filth laying about"

" we all missed it" Dempsey said.

They walked through the street and came to the intersection where Dempsey had heard the voice," it seemed like it went that way". Dempsey said walking in the direction he had estimated the voice to have gone.

They walked down the street but came to a stop as they saw a figure come out from a shed near a house.

"They had to pick tonight to have this stupid fog" the voice came from the figure.

"Takeo cover me, just in case" Dempsey said. Takeo dropped nikolia's legs and quickly turned around and whispers;" sorry" he took out his m16 and aimed it over Dempsey's head.

" hey" Dempsey said walking towards the figure," hey we need help, can you give us a hand"

" a hand" the figure said turning around," I ain't got one of those, but I can give you a hoof"

" whatever floats your boat, we just need some help"

" what's the matter"

Dempsey motioned for Takeo and ritchofen to bring nikolia closer," my friend had a head wound"

" a head wound, sounds bad" the figure said walking closer to them. As he walked closer a Pegasus walked out from the fog, he had a Mohawk with grey around blue, he wore a lab coat, and his coat was white.

The Pegasus stopped as he saw the four men, he looked them over and saw Dempsey wearing his field uniform, Takeo wearing his imperial uniform, ritchofen wearing his officer uniform, and nikolia looked like he was wrapped in rags.

" w...who are y...you" the Pegasus asked," actually, w...what are you"

Dempsey stood there dumbfounded, Takeo was still holding his gun but his eyes were wide open in amazement, and ritchofen was getting excited," a Pegasus? When did the up früher order this"

" what the hell" Dempsey whispered," where the hell are we"

Author notes: to those who have read my other story, yes I am using my oc in this, though I have changed him around a lot, especially his personality. Any who, i'm off to work on the next one, what will Samantha do to the ever peaceful land of harmony?


	2. dont look back

**Chapter two**

**Don't look back**

**Author notes: well here is the second chapter enjoy**

**" I...you...what" Dempsey was still trying to grasp at the idea of a Pegasus talking to him. Ritchofen was creeping towards the Pegasus with a look of joyfulness on his face," my oh my look at you. What a wonderful specimen, I wonder what makes you tick"**

**The white Pegasus was backing up away from ritchofen," I uh ...I don't think I tick, I...uh can you please stop"**

**" doctor!" Takeo yelled," you should leave it alone"**

**Dempsey snapped out of his dumbfounded state," what is this fucking place!" he yelled out.**

**" arrghhh hahaha!" nikolia suddenly sat up laughing," nothing like a good sleep to nurture a headache" he looked at ritchofen who was only few steps from the white Pegasus," huh? I'm pretty sure I haven't had any vodka lately."**

**Dempsey looked at ritchofen holding his knife in his hand and saw he was about to pounce on the Pegasus and dissect it on the spot.**

**" Takeo help me keep ritchofen away from that Pegasus!" **

**Takeo and Dempsey jumped ritchofen tackling him to the ground," like hell am I going to let you dissect that thing! He's our only link to this world right now "Dempsey yelled at ritchofen.**

**" just one small incision!" ritchofen yelled.**

**" and take a chance of you turning him into another one of your abominations! Fuck no!"**

**" alright, alright. You Americans may have won the war but that doesn't mean you have the right to curse at me." ritchofen said trying to look hurt.**

**" really? Well guess what, fuck you, you oversized German fruit head!"**

**" well this fruit head holds the technology to the future!"**

**" what fucking future! Samantha sent us to fuck knows where and on top of that we were just in a world filled with a undead Nazi army!"**

**" um...who is this Samantha" the Pegasus asked.**

**" she was the was the daughter of a man I used to test teleportation on" ritchofen said.**

**" was?"**

**" I eventually had to switch test subjects, so I used her. Something happened in my calculations and she was turned into something that I have no idea what it is"**

**" you're insane!" the Pegasus said," I mean I've done some insane things with chemicals, but test subjects! Never!"**

**" hey you got any vodka around here?" nikolia asked walking up to them.**

**" nikolia! Sit down! You'll loose more blood if you walk around!" Takeo said.**

**Nikolia reached up and touched his forehead. He looked at his fingers seeing them covered in blood," nothing a little vodka can't fix"**

**The white Pegasus was now getting interested in the four men, hearing about this Samantha, vodka, and abominations. The Pegasus fluttered over to nikolia.**

**" what's this vodka you keep talking about?" it asked.**

**" the most amazing drink ever!" nikolia replied back.**

**" well if it is a drink it is not going to fix that wound." the Pegasus said looking closer at his head," I'm no doctor but you need stitches."**

**" da I know." nikolia said as the Pegasus continued to observed him," okay this is getting weird."**

**" sorry, I've just never seen anything like you before." the Pegasus landed on the ground.**

**" and we have not seen anything like you either" Takeo said," could you please tell is your name"**

**" but of course" the Pegasus said warming up to the three men, but still was frightened by ritchofen," my name is lightning runner, I work for her majesty princess celestia. You could say I am her little private scientist. When anything needs done that involves chemicals, she comes to me."**

**" maybe you have the ingredients for vodka here" nikolia mumbled to himself," could it be possible that he could make vodka?"**

**" there is a high chance I could" lightning said," I do have the latest equipment in equestria."**

**" nikolia I don't think vodka is very important right now" Dempsey said," you need to get stitches in the cut of yours."**

**" then can we go get some vodka?"**

**" only if this undead freaks aren't here."**

**" right! You need stitches! I forgot" lightning said fluttering through the air," this way."**

**" so let me get this straight" Takeo said to nikolia while following the flying Pegasus," you were sleeping the entire time?"**

**" da"**

**" son of a bitch." Takeo muttered under his breath.**

**" it's just around the next corner" lightning said **

**Up ahead, closer to lightning Dempsey and ritchofen were arguing about whether or not to allow ritchofen to explore around by himself.**

**" yeah right! You're not going anywhere without me!" Dempsey yelled.**

**" what are you so afraid of?" ritchofen yelled back.**

**" you just tried to dissect that Pegasus with your field knife!"**

**" but of course! We just made a fascinating discovery!"**

**" that we have no one to share it with. You're staying with me until you earn my full trust!"**

**" I should have your full trust! How many times have I saved you from Samantha's minions?"**

**" sorry ritchofen you're staying with us."**

**Ritchofen walked on grumbling on how Americans are selfish pigs. Lightning led the group of four around a corner in the street and down to a three story building.**

**" here it is" lightning said landing in the ground.**

**" what is it?" Takeo asked.**

**" the hospital. There should still be some active nurses in there. I'll go get one!" lightning said and went inside.**

**" does anyone else feel strange around him?" Takeo asked.**

**" hell yeah!" Dempsey answered.**

**" I don't mind it, I just hope he can make me some vodka." nikolia said wishfully.**

**Ritchofen was still muttering to himself ignoring the other three.**

**Lightning came back out leading a pony with a nurse hat on.**

**" here they are nurse redheart." lightning said.**

**" oh my! Lightning dear what are they?" she asked looking at the four dirty men.**

**Lightning was about to speak but then stopped," I don't know."**

**" um...hi" Dempsey said walking up to the nurse," I'm Dempsey."**

**" h...hello" nurse redheart responded.**

**" um...well this is Takeo, dr. Ritchofen, and nikolia" Dempsey said gesturing to the others," uh nikolia needs stitches"**

**" well lightning brought thou to the right place." the nurse said," be right back."**

**Nurse redheart went back into the building," don't worry, she's a expert with this kind of stuff." lightning said**

**" f****眉****r die Lie****be Gottes! also kann sie auf ihn zu arbeiten, aber ich kann an ihnen arbeiten?" ritchofen yelled out in German.**

**" speak fucking English!" Dempsey yelled.**

**"Ich kann in dem, was jemals Sprache, die ich reden wollte!" **

**" oh for the love of! Shut up!" nikolia yelled.**

**Ritchofen turned around and glared at him," you have no room to tell me that. You keep babbling on about vodka!"**

**"ey! You bad mouthing vodka?" nikolia was about to go fist to fist with ritchofen when a hellhound strolled out from a alley.**

**" dear mother of fucking Christ!" Dempsey yelled and quickly shot the mutated dog.**

**" how did it get here?" Takeo asked.**

**" dear celestia! What is that thing?" lightning asked looking at the dead zombiefied dog.**

**" we call them hellhounds." ritchofen said loading a clip into his mg42.**

**" lightning! Get out of here, get inside! And whatever happens don't come out!" Dempsey yelled. Lightning didn't hesitate he ran inside. The four men formed a wall around the door and brought their guns to their shoulders.**

**" how many do you think there are?" Takeo asked.**

**" hopefully few" Dempsey said.**

**Author notes: I've decide to discontinue this story until further notice due to the fact that I have pretty much no ideas for the future chapters. My mind is stuck on another story so I'm going to go get that one publish and then hopefully come back to this one. Until we meet again! Skullcrusher206 out!**


End file.
